


Post Break Up

by foxymonstrocity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymonstrocity/pseuds/foxymonstrocity
Summary: When you’re dumped, who comes to your rescue with the best post-breakup package but the skeleton brothers.Each have their own way to help bring you back to your old self.





	Post Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> i finally think i figured out why ive been choosing the name “james” so much is cause i’ve been listening to this song so much !
> 
> Pheobe Ryan - James Has Changed 
> 
> https://youtu.be/4VgnTrbaQWs
> 
> sorry my lil’ muffins, i was in a mood last night and conjured this up but i gave it a read and it wasn’t too bad so i thought i’d give it a happy ending and let y’all at it!
> 
> (and yes, that’s a bojack horseman quote)
> 
> enjoy <3

Sans looked to Papyrus with a nervous smile as his brother looked on with a determined grin. A grocery bag full of random candies, ice cream, and disney movies in his hand while the shorter skeleton held the pizza boxes. The best breakup package for humans; your best friends, unhealthy indulgences and uplifting movies! Papyrus was set on the idea this would cheer you up. It had to! The breakup happened about five days ago and you hadn’t left your house since. It was heartbreaking for the skeleton brothers to hear but something told Sans you wouldn’t be in as ecstatic as Papyrus is expecting.  
You were still upset, which is natural and no one could blame you for that! However Sans knew you tended to fault yourself when scenarios like this occurred. He knew you were cursing yourself for this breakup and he was silently crossing his fingers you wouldn’t be depressing in front of Papyrus, the skeleton might take personal offense if you did. Sans also silently promised that he’d come back later tonight to have a serious talk with you, he knew you’d need it. 

Papyrus gently knocked on your front door, you lived alone but he was only worried he’d be disturbing you. 

You knew the skeleton brothers were coming over, even though you told them you weren’t ready to deal with the real world yet, but you still weren’t ready.

No, literally.

You hadn’t showered since two days ago, your apartment was a disaster and you’d be more than embarrassed to let your closest friends in here! Papyrus especially, he’d given you a 10 minute lecture when he saw a single sock on your floor! It definitely wasn’t as bad as Sans’ sock tornado but the younger brother didn’t want you to start on that habit.  
You sighed before answering the door, smiling and pulling it open, avoiding the light from the sunset. Papyrus and Sans gave you a pitiful look and silently wrapped you into a hug. Your smile quivered as they held you and you began to sob, falling to your knees. Sans was awkward around people who cried but he didn’t let go of you, neither did Papyrus. When you calmed yourself down you sniffed and wiped your eyes, apologizing.

“There is nothing to apologize for!” Papyrus kisses the top of your head, making you smile a little.  
You noticed him give a horrified look to your apartment and laughed, “‘M sorry, I haven’t been myself lately.” 

“Stop sayin’ sorry, kiddo.” Sans teased you. You weren’t positive but he was about the same age as you, wasn’t he? You were 22 and he definitely acted around that age group. 

“D’you mind if I showered real quick? I’ll clean up s’ soon as I’m back.” You said, already walking towards your bathroom. Papyrus was getting a head start on the cleaning for you, Sans even helped. You almost wanted to cry again out of gratefulness. 

You were lucky to have them.

When the skeletons heard the shower start up, they opened the blinds and windows to let in some fresh air and light. Sans put the goodies in the freezer, movies and all. Papyrus placed the pizza on the now clean table and grabbed some dishes. You’d either not been eating or ordering takeout because there were no dishes to be done.

“I know you’re not a fan of the stuff, but maybe (Name) would open up s’more with-“ Sans started but Papyrus cut him off.

“No, I already know what you are going to say!” Papyrus waved a rag at him, cleaning more of the mini kitchen up, “Humans should not have alcohol when in this state of mind- They get... Sad.” 

Papyrus gave a lonesome look to the bathroom, where you still remained. He knew you were still hurting and you might pretend to be happy, while he was here, but that’s not why he came. Papyrus was here to help you through this difficult time, if that simply meant listening to you cry and rant the whole night than so be it!

“I change my mind. Something, uh, soft?” Papyrus put a finger to his chin, not sure what he was asking for.

Sans chuckled, “I gotcha, bro, somethin’ easy for our lightweight.” 

The moment Sans arrived at the door his soul hardened and his eye light glowed blue. Frozen reaching for the doorbell was the reason you were in this mess. 

Fucking James.

“O-Oh. Hey Sans, right?” The guy said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

James was tall- for a human. Tanned skin with dark brown hair in that slicked back undercut style, and boring darker brown eyes. He constantly wore band tees, scuffed up blue jeans and yellow vans. His source of transportation was the skateboard he always carried around. The only thing mildly interesting about this kid was his piercings. If it wasn’t obvious, Sans didn’t like him but that was for a selfish reason he wouldn’t admit to. When you asked him what he thought of James, because all your partners had to go through the best-friend-test, Sans could only give a thumbs up.

“Uh, is (Name) here?” James asked, still nervous. 

“No.” Sans glared, his grip tightening on the door handle.

“You sure? I saw her car-“

“Brother? I thought you were leaving...” Papyrus turned the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw the human. Papyrus was really good when it came to seeing the bright side of anything but it could only go for so long. This human before him hurt you so badly you’d been missing work and quality friend time with him! 

“He’s askin’ for (Name).” Sans said through clenched teeth. 

“No.” Was all Papyrus could say.

James scoffed, angering both monsters, “You dudes don’t even know what happened!“

They could agree with that up to a certain point. Technically, it IS biased to pick your side when they don’t even know what happened. Despite your pain, they couldn’t hate someone for breaking up with you, it’s unfair to do that, sometimes people just drift apart and no ones to blame! 

“I’d love to hear your reasonin’ pal.” Sans spat, using his magic to grip James collar.

Contrasting to that, the skeletons were pretty sure James chose a shitty reason to break up with someone as wonderful as you.

“L-Look, all I want is my longboard.” James said, stammering but trying to look tough. 

“I’ll give it if ya tell me why you broke it off with (Name).” Sans offered with an evil smirk. 

James pondered for half a second then nodded, the skeleton released his magical hold on the kid’s collar. 

Papyrus disappeared to find the long board, wanting the human to leave before you got out of the shower. 

“(Name)s a rad chick, don’t get me wrong. When she bought us those tickets for (fav band) I really didn’t wanna go but it was her birthday so I though, whatever.” He shrugged as Papyrus handed his brother the long board, “But then I met this radder chick at the concert, she offered to give me head for a ride home and we started hookin’ up since. I think I’m in love.” 

Sans snapped the longboard in half and threw it at James face, watching him stumble to the ground and hold his nose. 

“You’re gonna have a really fuckin’ bad time if you’re not gone in 10 seconds.” Sans growled, slamming the door.

The skeletons turned around to see you standing in the living room. Your (h/c), hair was dripping as you pulled it into a messy bun. You looked healthier, though you still had dark circles under your eyes. You were in one of Sans shirts and black shorts that you couldn’t see under the skeletons shirt.  
You smiled at the brothers, seemingly oblivious to what just happened at your door. Papyrus quickly pulled you to the kitchen and began eating the pizza with you. You scarfed down half the box when you realized Sans was gone. Then, like magic, he was back again with a paper bag in his hand. You didn’t question it and moved your attention to the tv. Papyrus picked the first movie, Tangled, and you snuggled up against him, resting your legs on Sans- who fell asleep instantly.

The movie played on before Papyrus quietly asked how you were doing.

“I dunno.” You said honestly, “My heart hurts. A lot. I’m mainly just confused what I did wrong.”

“You could have done nothing wrong.” He says gently, “You’re the Amazing (Name).” 

You sighed with a smile and rested your head on the skeletons chest. Papyrus had adopted you as his sister and you adored it! You loved the platonic cuddles and kisses from your ‘adopted’ monster brother! You appreciated the skeleton so much and told him about 20 times that evening how much you did. He would bask in the compliments and make you laugh. You glanced at Sans and smiled, taking your chance to cuddle with him as he slept. The older skeleton was different to you. Sure you though of him as one of your closest friends but there’s always been something more between the two of you.  
Your heart pangs with sadness as you remember James. He was only supposed to be a rebound when you thought Sans had a girlfriend, the day you planned on proposing a date. Should things have went wrong you would’ve laughed it off and said you meant platonically, and with Papyrus! You never even got to the first part of you plan because you saw Sans flirting with a human at the store. She gave him a piece of paper with a number on it and you grew furious.  
You went to a rave that night and happened to find James. You two were supposed to hook up in his van, then you’d leave and tell Sans all about it in the morning! But something else happened that night. James brought you to his van and climbed to the very top of it, laying out a blanket and then gestured for you to go first. You lied down and he lied next to you. It was an awkward silence at first before James started asking questions about you, wanting your whole life story right there. For whatever reason, you gave it to him and immediately felt a connection when he gave you his in return.  
The next 2 years was the most perfect relationship anyone had seen between two humans. That should’ve been your first red flag it wouldn’t be a happy ending. Then again, when you look at someone through rose colored glasses, all the red flags just look like flags. And you missed quite a few of them. Perfect couples don’t exist; you’re supposed to fight, learn from mistakes and grow with each other! In hindsight James and you were completely wrong for each other, bringing out the worst in the other in the worst way: the way no one could’ve seen. 

Papyrus had fallen asleep and you left the movie playing as you made your way out of the apartment, to the roof. No one would be up here at night which was good because you shouldn’t be smoking up here. As you opened the door, making your way to your usual spot, you saw Sans sitting there waiting. He must’ve took his shortcut when he noticed you were gone.

“Could’a offered to take me.” You panted, catching your breath.

“You needed the walk.” Sans joked.

“What? You love my tummy!” You teased back, squishing your stomach.

Sans blushed and laughed, “I meant you hadn’t been out of your apartment in 5 fuckin’ days, dork.” 

“Ahh, shattap.” You made your stomach say, squishing it together once more. The skeleton and you fell into a laughing fit before relaxing. Sans pulled the paper bag out from behind him and revealed your favorite alcoholic beverage. 

“Tryin’ to get me fucked up, I see.” You playfully glared at him.

Sans simply shrugged, his lazy smile stuck on his face. 

A few shots in, you lit the cigarette and started to feel the warmth of the liquor take its toll. A few tears fell from your face as you looked up at the sky. It was quicker than Sans thought it’d take but he was happy to finally get somewhere with you. You’d avoided talking about it all day but the dam was about to be broken.

“He asked me for his Iron Maiden shirt back.” You said, “Thats when I knew somethin’ was up.”

It crushed me, 'cause it was the best one I had.

“He tell ya why?” Sans asked suspiciously. 

Tell me why it's gotta be this way, why it's gotta be this way

What did I do, what did I say?

“No I begged him to tell me but...” You let out a shaky sigh, “He was actin’ different- ever since my birthday.” 

I'm fighting like crazy, 'cause things ain't the same

“Then I thought.. James has changed,  
he don't want me anymore.” You half sang, tears falling down your face. “I feel strange, he don't love me like he did before.”

It's a shame, 'cause my James was all I had. 

“Y’know the worst part?” You have a bitter smile towards the skeleton. 

And he's not even sad.

“I know ya don’t wanna hear it but he wasn’t right for you.” Sans said.

I don't care if he's not the right one for me.

'Cause sometimes the wrong ones are just what you need.

“I wish he’d tell me.” You whispered, ignoring what he said.

Sans mumbled an insult about your ex but you were still ranting. 

Tell me what are you supposed to do, 

“What are you supposed to do when he won't even look at you.” The look you had in your eyes was heartbreaking.

“It kills me. I wish it was killing him, too.” You sobbed as Sans held you. 

James has changed.

He don't want me anymore.

I feel strange, he don't love me like he did before.

It's a shame, 'cause my James was all I had! 

“And he's not even sad!” You punched the concrete ground. 

James has changed.

He don't want me anymore.

It's insane, 'cause he wanted me so bad before.

It's a shame, 'cause my James don't even cry.

And he won't tell me why.

“We used to have fun together,” You said, wiping your tears, “We used to be dumb together! But now I'm just dumb and all alone..”

I gave you my heart forever.

Suddenly you're so whatever.

You want your shit back but you should know.

“I'll never let it go.” You clutched your heart.

James has changed.

He don't want me anymore.

I feel strange, he don't love me like he did before.

It's a shame, 'cause my James was all I had.

And he's not even sad.

James has changed.

He don't want me anymore.

It's insane, 'cause he wanted me so bad before.

It's a shame, 'cause my James don't even cry.

“And he won't tell me why.” You sighed again. 

“You don’t need to know why.” Sans said at last. 

You gave him a puzzling look.

“(Name), you’re the most amazin’ human I’ve ever met.” Sans continued, wiping your tears away and cupping your cheek, “If one other human cant see that, he doesn’t deserve to give you an explanation- a chance to apologize.. He doesn’t deserve you.”

You smiled weakly and threw your arms around Sans. He returned the gesture, pulling you closer to him and resting his skull against your neck. Finally, you’d stopped crying and felt a heavy weight lift off you, metaphorically anyways.

“Thank you, Sans.” You said hoarsely, still not letting go of the skeleton. 

“No prob, Bob.” He replied.

“You’re ruining the moment!” You shoved him off you, snorting as you laughed.

Sans wanted to retaliate with a joke but couldn’t stop smiling as you fell into a fit of giggles. Maybe you didn’t realize it but slowly he saw you coming together, back to your old self. In that moment he felt his soul twitch with happiness and the urge to tell you how he felt but it wasn’t the time. You needed to heal and he’d respect that- but this time he wasn’t going to let you go with a shitty human. When you were ready, you’d be his.


End file.
